The Memory Book
by Phil n Keely Forever
Summary: Phil and Keely have a memory book of everything they do every Friday night. Phil plans to give it to Keely when the time comes for him to go back home, so she can always remember him. But what will it really do for them both?
1. Chapter 1

Phil finished his test and walked up to the teacher's desk to hand it in. As he returned to his seat Keely turned around and smiled at Phil.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Keely whispered.

Phil smiled. He had planned the best evening for them both.

"Just like every Friday night, it's a surprise! Oh, and don't forget your bathing suit!"

The evening came fast, and as Phil was warming up the Skyaak when Keely knocked on the fence. Phil opened it up. Keely stood there, her orange tie-die shirt, smiling. He felt chills run through his body.

_Stop thinking like that! You know it would never work!_

Phil motioned for Keely to get on the Skyaak, and Phil sat in front of her. She put her arms around him and they took off. The Skyaak was in full speed and they both landed on a tiny island. The stars were shining very bright and Phil brought Keely to what looked like a resort. There was a hot tub, a huge pool, and a table set for two.

"Phil! This is **amazing!** You're too much!" Keely hugged him and immediately ran for the pool. Phil stepped into the warm water as he watched Keely do a perfect dive into the deep end. _She's great! _Phil could not help thinking about her. He knew he had to stop.

"Let's race! First to the other end of the pool wins!" Keely laughed.

"I have a better idea…first to the beach wins a free smoothie. On me!"

"But everything here is free!"

Phil smiled and took off. Keely quickly followed through the sandy resort onto the calm, cool beach. Phil tripped on what looked like his own two feet and Keely crashed into him, knocking them both over. They were hysterical laughing as they walked towards the water. Phil took a picture of them standing in front of the waves, to add to their memory book. The memory book was Phil's idea to preserve all the good times they have had and will have together.

They both went back to the resort and drank their smoothies. They talked, about everything and then decided to go back home.

"I had a great time, it might have been the best Friday night ever!" Keely said, jumping up and down.

"Hey, you didn't like the laser tag night?"

Keely remembered that clearly. Phil had taken her to a future Laser Tag arena. But laser tag in the future was so much different than it is now. They had real lasers in which they then had to shoot and kill real aliens. Phil had just nearly missed Keely, but got the right side of her hair, burning it to a crisp. Phil had used one of his gadgets to fix that. Oh, how Keely would never forget that trip.

Phil dropped Keely off at her house and back to his own house to get in pajamas. He had another thing planned for this evening. He promised Curtis he'd watch the 3 hour-long marathon of Rocks: The Best Part of Nature. Phil knew it didn't sound interesting, but a promise was a promise. Phil jumped on the couch next to Curtis, who was shoveling popcorn in his mouth. Phil tried to entertain himself so he thought about next Friday.

------------------------------------------------

A/n-Please review...but this is my very first fan fiction so be nice :-) Ill update soon...I have the story planned out in my head but it never gets written the way I want :-P


	2. Phils House

Phil sat on the couch, staring at the TV but not watching it. Next Friday would be great. He was going to take Keely around the world in a hot air balloon. He was going to pack a picnic with foods from foreign countries for them both and surprise Keely with the hot air balloon.

Next Friday came by without hesitation and before Phil knew it Keely was knocking on his fence again. Phil made sure everything was perfect and opened up the gate. Phil could not have been more please with the reaction of Keely. Her eyes got really wide and her smile spread across her entire face.

"PHIL! I've always wanted to go in one of these! How'd you manage…how are we…. when are we…?" Keely stammered with excitement.

They both stepped onto the giant balloon only to find a picnic blanket and basket on the floor. The memory book was right next to the basket open to the page of Phil and Keely last Friday night.

"Oh, that picture came out great, like it was professional!"

Phil could not stop smiling. He could only think of Keely, look at Keely, do things for Keely. But he knew he had to stop. If they got into a relationship, he would crush her heart and she would be scarred for life. He could never do that to her.

The hot air balloon took off into the dark blue night sky. Phil took out the food and they began to eat. Phil was sitting crossed-legged and Keely stretched her legs on top of Phil's legs. As they passed over New York City, Keely told Phil about the Statue of Liberty and how it was a gift from France. Phil said that it didn't exist in the future. Keely wondered why. As soon as they slowly passed over the Eiffel Tower, Keely felt her whole body turn hot. They were over the most romantic city in the world and she was sitting there with her best friend.

"Hey Keel?"

Keely jumped. "Y..yes?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go any place particular. I could send this thing anywhere you wanna go."

"Actually, I've always wanted to go to your house in the future!"

Phil was happy to use the virtu-goggles and show Keely his home in 2121. They brought the balloon back to Pickford and went inside Phil's house.

"Mom? Keely and I are going to our house in 2121…Be back later!"

Phil handed Keely the virtu-goggles and he set them for 5 Floating Lane, Phil's old address. Keely was amazed to see that the street actually was floating. Phil pushed a button and a female voice said, "Welcome home, Diffy family." They both stepped inside to see everything the way Phil had left it. Keely looked amazed. The living room was made up of all clear, blue furniture in shapes Keely didn't think existed.

All she could say was, "Wow" over and over again. Phil was pleased that Keely like his house. He showed her to his room, upstairs. His bed was floating and there was a ladder to climb up into it. His dressers were hovering about the floor. The 'theme' of Phil's room was outer space, which Phil said was, "the coolest vacation a family could take." They walked around his house and ended up in a small room with all furniture shaped like clouds. They both took a seat on a cloud together and took a picture. Phil laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Keely looked at Phil with great interest, slightly amused.

"Oh, just the fact that I'm in my old house with my best friend, sitting on a cloud."

They both went into a hug. _This_ was Phil's favorite Friday.

-----------------

a/n-

thanks for the reviews! I now do not know where I want to take this story….I had another idea but now I don't know what to do….so bear with me  The updating will have to go slower Monday-Thursday this week because its my last week of volunteering all day….Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
